Une plume et de l'encre
by SunFlake3
Summary: Il était une fois un prince solitaire dont le seul ami se trouvait au bout d'une plume.


**Disclaimer : Itachi, Nagato et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas (pleure). Sinon, tous les personnages masculins seraient gays !**

* * *

><p><strong>Une plume et de l'encre<strong>

* * *

><p>Il était une fois un roi solitaire. Ce roi était si triste de ne pas avoir une épouse que sa mère accepterait, que son ami, le Roi Fugaku, d'une contrée voisine nommée Konoha, promit une forte somme d'argent à quiconque séduirait et le roi d'Ame et sa mère.<p>

C'est ainsi que de nombreuses prétendantes arrivèrent au château du roi d'Ame. Malgré cela, le pauvre roi Ise ne trouva pas son bonheur parmi toutes ces femmes appâtées par l'argent. Mais, un jour, alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, un vieil homme présenta sa petite-fille. Le vieil homme ne réclama pas d'argent mais seulement un homme qui pourrait protéger et subvenir aux besoins de sa petite-fille adorée. Mais celle-ci ne voulait pas épouser un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ce qui acheva Ise de la sincérité de ces deux paysans. Il supplia la jeune fille, qui se nommait Fusô, de lui accorder du temps afin de lui laisser une chance de la séduire. Fusô accepta, sous les directives de son grand-père.

Les deux jeunes gens apprirent à se connaître. Ise tomba sous le charme de la douceur et de l'honnêteté de la jeune femme aux superbes cheveux roux, et Fusô se laissa séduire par le caractère réservé et galant du roi d'Ame. L'amour naquit dans leur cœur.

Cependant, la mère d'Ise s'opposa au mariage. Mais, contre toute attente, son fils, qui avait jusque là toujours écouté sa mère plutôt que son cœur, se rebella. L'amour ainsi triompha et les deux jeunes gens se marièrent et ils eurent un enfant. L'enfant fut appelé Nagato, il avait les cheveux roux de sa mère et les yeux violets de son père.

Malheureusement, l'enfant naquit fragile et malade. Le roi et la reine d'Ame, craignant pour leur fils, le surprotégèrent et l'interdirent d'aller à l'extérieur du château.

* * *

><p>Seize années se déroulèrent ainsi. Le prince Nagato était devenu un adolescent d'aspect squelettique, au regard triste caché sous un épaisse frange rousse. Il était connu partout dans le monde comme le Prince spectre. Peinés de voir leur enfant ainsi, les parents de Nagato organisèrent une grande fête en leur château.<p>

Mais, à peine les invités arrivés, le prince s'effondra, sous le choc de tant de nouveaux visages. Il fut donc confiné dans sa chambre. Pendant que la fête battait son plein, le garçon rêvassait tristement quand soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec un garçon qui semblait avoir son âge, aux longs cheveux et aux yeux noirs comme l'encre. Le prince d'Ame demanda :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis le fils du roi Fugaku de Konoha, je m'appelle Itachi.

- Et qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? Père et Mère m'ont interdit de voir qui que ce soit.

- Tu es donc tout seul ?

- Oui.

- C'est triste, quand même. C'est ta fête et personne n'est avec toi. Même pas tes amis.

- Je n'ai pas d'amis.

Nagato n'avait pas dit cela pour se plaindre mais cette phrase toucha le jeune Itachi il existait donc quelqu'un de plus seul que lui. Il tendit la main au jeune homme roux :

- Eh bien, laisse-moi donc être ton premier ami, dit-il en souriant doucement.

Sans un mot, et malgré une main hésitante, Nagato serra cette main chaleureuse et accueillante. La soirée continua ainsi. Les deux princes discutèrent de tout et de rien. Nagato découvrait de nouvelles choses grâce à Itachi, qui possédait déjà, malgré son jeune âge, une grande maturité. Celui-ci s'étonnait de l'état de réclusion totale dans lequel vivait le roux. Ce dernier deviendrait pourtant roi un jour. Tout à leur discussion, les jeunes gens ne prirent pas garde à la nuit qui tombait et ce ne fut que quand les parents d'Itachi et ceux de Nagato débarquèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier qu'ils s'en rendirent compte.

Sugaku et sa femme s'excusèrent mille fois auprès des roi et reine d'Ame. Itachi baissait la tête. C'est devant ce spectacle que la voix faible et tremblante de Nagato retentit :

- Itachi est mon ami. Ne lui en veuillez pas, je vous en prie.

Ses parents, étonnés d'entendre leur fils s'affirmer, entourèrent leur fils d'affection et conjurèrent le roi et la reine de Konoha de revenir avec leur fils le plus souvent possible.

Avant de partir, Itachi donna une plume à Nagato :

- Ainsi, tu pourras m'écrire, si tu le souhaites. Au revoir, Nagato.

* * *

><p>Et ils partirent chez eux. Et on fit enquérir de l'encre et des feuilles au prince d'Ame. Celui-ci écrivit, écrivit et écrivit encore à son nouvel et unique ami, qui lui répond ait toujours, avec le même enthousiasme. Sa santé et sa joie de vivre s'amélioraient lentement mais sûrement. Les deux jeunes amis vécurent leur amitié par correspondance pendant près d'un an et demi, jusqu'à ce que le roi de Konoha se décide à rendre visite à son vieil ami Ise, accompagné comme promis de son fils.<p>

Bien que Nagato fut très heureux de revoir son ami, il fut choqué de l'état de celui-ci il avait maigri et de larges cernes entouraient ses yeux qui semblaient inexpressifs. Il apprit plus tard de son père que Konoha était en guerre contre des terroristes, dont le nom était Akatsuki et dont le chef se nommait Orochimaru. La mère et le fils cadet, Sasuke, ont été victimes d'une attaque kamikaze et n'avaient pas survécu.

Ise fut surpris que son fils ne soit pas au courant, pensant que le prince de Konoha l'en avait informé. Nagato, quant à lui, se demanda pourquoi son ami ne lui avait pas dit un seul mot. Dans ses lettres toujours écrites dans un faux enthousiasme, rien ne laissait deviner que Itachi avait vécu un tel drame. Le prince d'Ame continua cependant sa correspondance avec son seul ami, lui écrivant jour après jour.

Mais un jour, Itachi ne lui répondit plus. Le prince roux continua seul la correspondance, en vain. Deux puis trois années s'écoulèrent, sans que son ami ne lui répondit. L'état de Nagato se dégrada, au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Son père lui expliqua une nouvelle fois que Konoha était encore en guerre, mais le rassura quant au fait qu'Itachi était toujours en vie.

Le jeune homme continua d'écrire, encore et encore. Jusqu'au jour où il n'écrivit plus.

* * *

><p>Un mois s'écoula. La guerre prit fin, avec la mise à mort d'Orochimaru, le pays de Konoha était en effusion mais un seul habitant n'était pas heureux. Itachi. Pendant presque cinq longues années, il avait recherché sans relâche le meurtrier de son petit frère adoré et de sa mère. Mais, maintenant que celui-ci était mort, il ne se sentit pas soulagé pour autant. Au contraire, le chagrin qu'il avait refoulé pour laisser place à la vengeance, l'assaillit par vagues. Plus rien ne comptait désormais.<p>

Il était reclus dans sa chambre, seul avec sa douleur, quand il songea à une tête rousse. Il se leva et se rendit à son bureau où s'étaient entassées poussière et lettres. D'innombrables lettres. Il en prit une et la lit. Un faible sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il reprenait une autre lettre. Son ami ne l'avait pas oublié. Mais lui, oui. Un être avait eu besoin de lui, et lui ne lui avait accordé que peu d'importance, pensant être le seul à souffrir. Au fil des lettres, Itachi se rendit compte de son égoïsme, son ami demandait avec de plus en plus d'énergie et de désespoir une réponse qui n'est jamais venue. Il remarqua alors que ça faisait un mois que Nagato n'envoyait plus de lettres. Comment Itachi pourrait-il lui en vouloir ?

Pour se faire pardonner, le prince, sans prévenir personne, prit un cheval et galopa pendant deux jours jusqu'à arriver à Ame. Il se rendit au château où résidait son ami.

Mais alors qu'il présentait ses excuses au roi et à la reine pour son absence longue de quatre ans et demi , le roi lui annonça tristement :

- Mon fils est mort.

La nouvelle frappa Itachi comme un coup de tonnerre. A nouveau, un être cher lui avait été pris.

- Quand ? Demanda-t-il, la gorge sèche.

- Le mois dernier. La maladie l'a emporté.

- Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances.

Les parents se laissèrent aller un moment à leur tristesse avant que la mère ne s'adresse au prince de Konoha :

- Nagato t'aimait beaucoup, tu sais. Lorsque nous l'avons retrouvé, il était assis sur sa chaise de bureau, en train de t'écrire une lettre.

Le cœur d'Itachi se serra.

- Je peux voir cette lettre, s'il vous plaît ?

- Elle est encore dans sa chambre. Tu connais le chemin.

* * *

><p>Itachi se redressa et courut à toute allure vers la chambre de son défunt ami. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, le silence l'accueillit. Il frissonna : la présence de son ami se faisait encore ressentir. Lentement, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son ami, où la lettre trônait. De ses mains tremblantes, il e chassa la poussière et la prit entre ses mains. Il commença alors à la lire, le cœur battant :<p>

« Itachi.

Cela fait tellement longtemps que tu ne me réponds plus que j'ignore le nombre d'années exact. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vais mourir. La maladie me ronge et je sens la mort prête à m'accueillir. Mais je ne vais pas t'envoyer cette lettre. Je m'exprime juste, en espérant que toi, tu ailles bien. De quel droit pourrai-je me plaindre, quand toi, tu as perdu des êtres chers et que tu as gardé ta douleur pour toi ?

Tu sais, Itachi, je t'ai toujours beaucoup admiré. Pour ta force et ta présence. Je me rends compte à présent combien tu devais être seul. Sur quel épaule as-tu pleuré ? As-tu au moins pleuré ?

Non, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Ta douleur est plus grande que la mienne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est la perte d'un être cher.

Mais Itachi... Quand je tiens cette plume, j'ai encore la sensation de ta main dans la mienne. Cette main si chaleureuse qu'elle m'a redonné espoir en la vie. Je m'en rends compte à présent. »

Itachi sentit une unique larme lui couler sur la joue en avisant l'écriture précipitée de son ami vers la fin de la lettre. Son ami savait :

« La mort est là ! Je veux pourtant t'écrire ces derniers mots, comme si tu étais en face de moi. Sache que je ne t'en veux pas. Pour moi, ton existence est la seule chose bien qui me soit arrivée dans cette vie. Mes parents avaient beau être gentils et protecteurs, je ne me sentais pas vivre en leur présence. Mais avec toi, oui. J'ai appris de nombreuses choses sur la vie. J'ai appris à détester, à ressentir... J'ai appris à aimer. Et si ce soit être mes derniers mots, je dois te le dire ! Toi, je t'ai- »

Les yeux d'Itachi restèrent un moment posés sur ses derniers mots. Il avait compris. Ces derniers mots, il les avaient compris. Quand le jeune prince releva les yeux, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit une tombe. Il se dirigea alors vers la pierre tombale de son ami. Il resta un moment devant, sans un mot. Il toucha la pierre froide et sortit un objet de sa poche. Il s'agissait d'une plume, plus belle que celle qu'il lui avait donnée jadis. Il la déposa devant et s 'éloigna, le cœur lourd. Avant de partir définitivement de cet endroit rempli de nostalgie, Itachi s'autorisa un dernier regard en arrière. Il vit alors le soleil qui avait percé les nuages inonder la tombe de lumière.


End file.
